


Cold Shoulder

by Wherethereissmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: post crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherethereissmoak/pseuds/Wherethereissmoak
Summary: Felicity talks to a grumpy William after she and Oliver return from Central City.





	Cold Shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mare9548](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare9548/gifts).



> Happy birthday @green-arrows-of-karamel! For her big day, Mare requested a fic where William was none-too-pleased upon Olicity’s return from Central City. I hope this was what you were hoping for!

“He hates me! I’ve been a stepmother for two hours and I’m already an evil one!” Felicity wailed as she plopped down on the couch.

“I’m sure he doesn’t hate you. He’s probably more mad that he wasn’t involved in the wedding,” Oliver reassured his new wife.

After their impromptu wedding in the park, Oliver and Felicity had driven quickly to Star City so they could share their news with William before anyone else could. These days, there was never any guarantee that someone didn’t film their wedding and post it on social media.

But based on the scowl on William’s face when they arrived, he must have already known something. His eyes did widen a bit when they told him about the wedding, but he had really given them only one-word comments before asking if he could be excused to his room to play video games.

“I should go talk to him,” Oliver said. “I haven’t seen him this closed off since he first started living with me.”

Felicity shook her head. “No, let me, please. I feel like if this is about me, maybe I should make the first step?”

Oliver seemed hesitant at first, but finally agreed.

Felicity stopped by the kitchen on her way, grabbing a pint of ice cream and two spoons. She knocked on William’s door.

“William, can I come in?”

“I’m in the middle of a boss battle, Felicity,” came the reply, his tone curt.

“Well, I have ice cream and mad video game skills. I’m willing to offer you my sage boss-battle winning advice.”

The game paused and the door open slowly. Felicity turned and winked at Oliver before entering William’s room.

The didn’t focus on the elephant in the room at first, focusing on his game instead. Felicity was able to talk him through his battle, and the two shared the pint of ice cream in a victory celebration.

“William, I know that you’re not to happy about this wedding thing right now. I know this is a lot to put on you, with already having to get used to the living with Oliver situation and now you throw me in the mix,” Felicity said, deciding to just get everything out between them. “But I love your dad, and you are the coolest kid I know. I think in time we can really make this work. And I’m willing to do whatever you need to help.”

William looked up at her in surprise.

“You think I’m mad about the wedding?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Felicity, I think you’re awesome. And you make my dad smile, and he doesn’t do that enough. And you can help me with my homework and play video games with me. Dad is terrible at them.”

Felicity snorted. “Yeah, he really is. You’d think for a fighter, he would be able to master some of those skills in a game.”

William shook his head. “Nope, he’s totally a button masher. No skill whatsoever.”

Felicity laughed.

“So what’s going on? Why were you so upset earlier.”

William was quiet for a minute.

“I overheard Aunt Thea talking to dad on the phone when you had to stay longer in Central City. I know he had to put on his suit again.”

“Oh,” Felicity said, suddenly wishing Oliver had been the one to talk to his son. The man had more experience with lying to loved ones.

“And that’s not all,” William said. He pulled out his tablet and showed a video of the fight against Cayden James’ men at the stadium last week. He pointed to the Green Arrow. “I know that’s not Jon. My dad lied to me.”

Felicity was quiet for a moment, forming her words.

“You know, your dad was alone in this world for a long time. Not just while he was away on Lian Yu, but when he came back. He was alone because he had been exposed to the evil that lives in this world while the rest of were oblivious to it,” Felicity said, and William nodded.

“Like Chase.”

“Yeah, exactly. And his first flinch tends to be to protect those he loves, even if it means lying to them. I’m not excusing the behavior, I’m just trying to help you understand it.”

“Has he lied to you?” William asked.

Felicity laughed, perhaps a little too bitterly. “Oh boy, that’s a conversation for another day, but yes. And as the recipient of some of his lies, I have to tell you it does definitely suck. And you need to have a conversation with him about it. Remind him that you are not a child, and you are his son. You deserve the truth.”

William nodded, but silently digested her words.

The two ate ice cream in peace for a few moments before he spoke again.

“So were there really Nazis in Central City?”

Felicity nodded.

“And what about the stadium?”

“Bomb, and it was packed with people.”

Again silence from the young man, his brow furrowed in thought. Felicity took another bite of ice cream, knowing that processing this stuff took time.

“How do you do it? “

“What?”

“Be with my dad. Love him so much and not go crazy when he’s out there as the Green Arrow every night. Aren’t you worried you’re going to lose him?”

Felicity put her arm around the boy.

“Of course, I worry! My dentist is always yelling at me, wondering why I grind my teeth so much.”

William chuckled at that. “So why do you let him?”

“First of all, he makes his own choices. Yes, he would quit for a time if we asked him, but if there are people in danger and it’s within his power to help, he’s probably going to. He’s a hero. That’s just part of who he is. And I love who he is.”

William sighed. “So I’m selfish if I ask him to stop. I’m putting all those lives in danger just because I want my dad.”

Felicity hugged him. “William, you are not selfish for wanting your dad safe and alive, especially after you’ve lost one parent. And your dad gets that.”

William nodded. “Yeah, but I think that if people are in danger, he needs to save them. I don’t want anyone dying because of me.”

“There is a whole team of people that help people in danger, William. Your dad is not the only one who saves people.”

The boy smiled. “Yeah, but now that I know how many lives he’s saved, I kind of like the fact that my dad is a hero.”

“So do you think you are going to tell him you don’t mind him being the Green Arrow anymore?”

William nodded. “Yes, I think so. But will you help me on the days when I get really nervous? Maybe can I come to the bunker with you? If I hear things in the field maybe it will help.”

Felicity grimaced. “I’m not sure your dad would want you involved in the team.”

William gave a sly smile. “Maybe if I play up the guilt over his lie, he will let me.”

She laughed. “William Clayton, you are too smart for your own good.”

Felicity stood up and gathered the remains of their ice cream snack. “I’m going to go grab your dad and you guys can have a much-needed conversation.”

She made it to the door when he called out to her.

“Felicity?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m really glad you’re my step-mom.”

“I’m really glad too, pipsqueak.”

He frowned. “Pipsqueak?”

“Well, your dad calls you ‘buddy’ way to much, so I’m trying to work out my own nickname for you.”

William shook his head. “Not that one, please, it makes me sound like I’m five. How about ‘king’ since I own you in every video game.”

“Them’s fighting words, dude. After you talk to your dad, it’s so on.”

She tried to make her words as threatening as possible, but she couldn’t help the grin that spread on her face. Felicity was confident things were going to work out for their new little family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day! :)


End file.
